PJ characters and HP characters meet
by daboredghurl
Summary: Percy wakes up in a strange room. Where is he? Why is he here? He quickly find out that he is not alone.  more summary inside, includes characters from Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, and Kane Chronicles.
1. Intro

**I wanted to do this for some reason**

Percy woke up, expecting to see the ceiling of Cabin 3. Instead, He found himself in a room with a white ceiling, a magenta carpet, and violet walls. He got up and looked at the bed he was lying in. It was blue with a dark blue blanket and a white pillow with the word "Percy" on it.

His first thought was "What am I doing here?" He looked around and realized that there were other people in the room. He saw the back of the head of someone and recognized the blond hair in a ponytail. "Annabeth!" He said. The girl turned around and smiled. "Percy! You're awake!" She replied. She hugged him and he hugged her back. She let go, face looking serious. "Percy," She said, "There's something wrong with this place" "Other than the fact that we randomly woke here?" asked Percy. Annabeth rolled her eyes and said " Yeah, duh. Well anyway, did you have any dreams?" Percy shook his head" So, what's the problem?" Annabeth looked at him seriously _"That's _the problem"

Percy opened his mouth in shock. _She's right! _He thought _I __**always**__ have dreams. _He looked behind Annabeth and saw Grover talking to this girl with brown hair. Annabeth followed his eyes "Percy, there's someone I want you to meet


	2. The Strange room

**Percy's POV**

Annabeth led me to where Grover and the girl were. She was asking Grover if he knew why they were here. He just shook his head. He then saw me "Perrrrrcy! Do you have _any _idea why were her?" asked Grover. I shook my head and everyone groaned. "Well," Annabeth said, breaking the ice "Percy, this is Hermione Granger" She gestured at the girl. I introduced myself then sat beside Grover. Annabeth sat beside me."Grover says she smells like magic." She whispered in my ear "She's probably a demigod daughter of Hecate. Though she's smart enough to be a daughter of Athena" Just then I heard a groan. I looked to where it came from and I saw Thalia

She probably expected to see her cabin like I did. But apparently she was so sleepy she didn't notice. She fixed her hair then looked at us. "Where's the bathroom?" She asked. They pointed to a room I didn't even know existed. She walked over and closed the door. After a while, she came out and looked at us "Where" She said, "Are we?" I shrugged. She sighed and sat down. My stomach rumbled. I hadn't realized how hungry I was."How are we going to eat?" I said


	3. Food

Just as I said that, a door appears on the wall. "Maybe there's food in there." said Annabeth. We cautiously approached the door and opened it. Inside was a fully stocked kitchen. We all go in and started to check out the appliances. "Anyone know how to cook?" I asked. "Does anyone know where the food is?" Thalia replied, looking at the empty fridge. "I think I know," Annabeth said, "There are keypads on the appliances, maybe we have to type what we want" We all stare at her. "Maybe" I said. Suddenly I heard something.

_Ding!_

We all turned to where the sound came from. It came from Grover, who tested out the microwave with cheese enchilada. "Well, it works!" he said, grinning. Just then Nico appeared at the doorway. "What's going on here? And who's that?" he said, pointing at Hermione. I introduced them to each other; them explained the kitchen to Nico. When he got his food, we went to the main room where a T.V. and a gaming system appeared so we started playing.

After a while, I heard something behind me. "Wossamatter?" said a muffled voice. "Ron, I think we've been kidnapped or something" another voice said. I turned around and I saw a black-haired boy who stood next to a bed where a redheaded boy lay. He shot up fast, looking shocked. "Where are we?"the redhead said. "I don't know. But our stuff is here" the black-haired boy replied.

"Look, Hermione's here too!" the two boys walked to us. "Mione, who are these people? Hermione introduced us to them. "Guys, this is Harry Potter" Hermione said, indicating the black-haired boy. "And this is Ron Weasley." She said, gesturing to the redhead.

They both smile. Hermione then took them to the kitchen and taught them how to get food. The rest of the day was uneventful except for the appearance of a backyard complete with a forest and a campfire, and the awakening of more people. Some of the, were campers and the others were friends of Harry, Ron, and Hermione. They had names like Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Ginny, Bill, Percy, and George Weasley (Ron's siblings) and a way lot more. It was kind of like my first day at camp. So many names, and me only remembering some of them.

When the sun went down, we had a campfire sing-along before turning in. Belly full of marshmallows, I heard the voices of the people who were still awake. I smile, completely forgetting that I still don't know why I'm here. Then I frown, realizing that I have a home, and this isn't it. I fell asleep wondering if I'll ever see my mom again.


	4. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

**(Sorry if you thought this was a new chapter, though some new ones may come soon)**

Okay, this was a really old fanfiction I wrote, and I like the story, but not how I wrote it :/ so I'm going to re-write it, so that it's longer.

-daboredghurl


End file.
